ducktales_2017fandomcom-20200214-history
Huey Duck
Huey Duck= 'Hubert "Huey" Duck '''is a young, anthropomorphic white duck who is the nephew of Donald Duck. Biography Huey is the more nerdy and responsible one of the group. He is a Junior Woodchuck and carries the Junior Woodchucks' Guidebook under his hat at all times. He appears to be a wide-eyed admirer when it comes to Scrooge's fortune and legends. He is one of only seven people to know the secret identity of Gizmoduck. Appearance Huey is a small white duck with a red polo shirt and a red cap. Personality Huey is a smart "by the book" guy and very organized. He can be mischievous and troublesome like his brothers, but he stands out by being a duck of strategy. Huey also comes off as kind of nerdy. Quotes * 'You're doing it wrong! This is supposed to be efficient, not fun. Whee.' * 'But… but how did I win and still lose? I worked so hard and had so many completed checklists! Do you need me to get a briefcase, 'cause I can go get one and then become the Vice President of Being Chill! 'Cause I'm chill. I'm straight chilling! LIKE A VILLAIN, EVEN!' * 'And this map isn't accurate ''at all! Mountain goats aren't native to this region. And why is the sun wearing sunglasses? Is it looking at another, brighter sun?' * 'Junior Woodchuck Rule #727: "Sometimes the bravest thing an explorer can do is walk away"!' * 'Facts comfort me when I'm nervous!' * 'What started as an anthropological find became a friendship for the ages!' * 'Junior Woodchuck Rule #217: "Rub all documents with a pencil".' Behind the scenes Huey is 12 years old. He is 3 seconds older than Dewey and six seconds older than Louie. Appearances * Woo-oo! * Daytrip of Doom! * The Beagle Birthday Massacre! * Terror of the Terra-firmians! * The House of the Lucky Gander! * The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! * The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! * The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! * The Spear of Selene! * The Missing Links of Moorshire! * McMystery at McDuck McManor! * JAW$! * The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! * Day of the Only Child! * From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! * Who is Gizmoduck?! * The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! * Sky Pirates...In the Sky! * The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! * The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (To be aired) * The Shadow War! (To be aired) |-|Gallery= DT2017 - Huey-1.png|Huey's Official Artwork Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.07.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.07.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.08.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.08.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.07.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.07.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.09.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.09.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.09.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.09.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.10.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.11.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.11.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.11.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.11.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.12.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.12.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.12.40 PM 1.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.14.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.14.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.14.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.15.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.15.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.17.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.17.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.17.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.18.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.18.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.18.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.19.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.19.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.19.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.19.33 PM 1.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.20.09 PM.png Huey_Ducktales_Coloring_Page.png|Coloring Page Category:Characters Category:Ducktales Reboot Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Smart Category:Interns Category:Ducks Category:Returning Characters Category:Kids Category:Disney Crossy Road Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes